


Alone Time

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta: velocitygrass</p></blockquote>





	Alone Time

Rodney pulled a few more stray needles from the tree and stepped back to make sure it wasn't leaning. It was a nice tree, not as big as the ones they'd had when he and Jeannie were kids, but it was full and it smelled wonderful, filling the air with that piquant aroma that made you think of only one thing.

It went well with the room, too. Jeannie and Kaleb's house was warm and inviting. Thinking back, not even huge Christmas trees could warm the house where he and Jeannie grew up. Their dad had tried, but growing up, Christmas had always been a roller coaster ride of emotions for Rodney.

He was fluffing out a few branches when a strange feeling came over him, like eyes boring into him. He turned to find Jeannie, hands on hips, staring at him.

"What?"

She held up a plastic bag filled with fairy lights, basting him with one of her 'Duh' looks.

His stomach lurched, not so much from being found out as with what he now had to do. "Ah, I see you found the lights," he said turning back to the tree.

"Funny, Mer. I don't remember storing them under the guest bed last year."

Rodney hummed, which was his personal shorthand for _I-know-you're-right-but-I-refuse-to-acknowledge-that-you're-right_.

"So why did you send the others for more lights?"

His shoulders slumped as he absently fingered a branch of the aromatic fir like it was some sort of talisman that would grant him more time, or in the alternative, the right words to say.

"Mer?"

He turned to her. "Okay, okay. I have something to tell you, all right, and I didn't—I wanted to tell you alone first."

Jeannie took a few steps toward her brother. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. No, actually, something is very, very right for a change."

Her eyes brightened. "You've met someone. Oh my god, I can see it in your face. You never could hide anything. Who's the—"

Rodney looked away for a moment. It was true. He could never hide anything from Jeannie. She only had to look straight into his eyes with that _you-may-as-well-tell-me_ stare and he'd spill whatever she hadn't already figured out.

"Yes, I've met someone. Actually, I've known them for quite some time and we've only recently come to know how we feel about one another, but—"

Jeannie's eyes brightened. "Do I know her, then? Did I meet her when I was—"

"Yes, yes you know them, now if you'll just let me—this is difficult enough without you interrupting every two seconds."

"Difficult? It's difficult to tell your own sister you're in love?" she asked, then added with an understanding smile, "Well, I guess maybe it is for you."

The corner of Rodney's mouth slanted downward and his eyes darted over her face. He suddenly felt at a loss for all the words he'd thought of earlier. He sighed. "It's John. I, uh, he and, we're, together… as a couple. I mean we're—and before you say anything, this is the absolute best choice for me… I know I probably don't des—"

Jeannie's lips parted silently and her eyes widened. He watched as they brimmed over and a single tear fell across her cheek.

"Jeannie?"

The next second she was hugging him, arms ringed around his neck. "Oh Mer, I'm so—" She drew back and brushed the tears from beneath her eyes. "But what about the military—the—"

"Yes, that's still very much in place. We have to be careful."

Jeannie nodded. "You have to hide." She said it as if it was some sort of curse.

"For now. But, really it's—" What? Okay? It wasn't okay. He hated having to hide, but he hated it more for John. Rodney had never felt that repression or had been made to feel ashamed for who he was. John had been punished his entire life – by an unaccepting father, by a backwards and unaccepting society and by the blind, bigoted and unaccepting government which he chose to serve.

He often wished John could openly be the man he really was and the funny thing, who John Sheppard really was didn't change him. It didn't make him any more or any less a good man or a good soldier. But it would make him a happier one and if Rodney could give him that, he would. Until then, he'd do whatever it took, because when he and John were together, John was that man, in the quick moments they had to steal or the long, lazy hours when they had time, or chances like this… being back on Earth, away from the purview of the SGC, their pretenses shucked away like shedding their skin.

"Do you love him, Mer?" Jeannie's face held that hopeful look again.

Rodney blinked and averted his eyes, trying to process his sister's words while his hands and mouth worked overtime in response. "Well, you know, we've never really, I mean, we don't, the actual words, but we—"

"Mer, look at me."

Rodney did and resigned to say no more but his grin betrayed him. He just nodded at Jeannie's smile. She made a little squeal deep in her throat and was back in his arms. Rodney even hugged back, pressing his cheek into her soft hair, swallowing hard.

The front door opened, swirling frigid air around his bare ankles. Madison ran into the room carrying a small bag all her own. John and Kaleb followed, both dusted with snow. All eyes turned to Maddie as she showed off the ballerina ornament her Uncle John had gotten her.

Jeannie rushed to John and flung her arms around him. "Oh my god, John, I'm so happy."

John looked at Rodney. He patted Jeannie's shoulder and assured her it was nothing, he'd wanted to buy it for Maddie.

"Not the ornament, silly," she said, letting go of him and furiously wiping her cheeks.

"Dad, why's Mom crying?" Madison asked as she twirled around with her ornament. They all looked at one another in turn, then Jeannie abruptly announced that they needed groceries. Kaleb groaned, having just removed his coat and gloves, and Madison was half way to the door.

"We'll be back in about an hour," Jeannie said, taking Kaleb by the arm. The two of them left the room whispering conspiratorially.

John turned to Rodney. "You told her?"

Rodney nodded. "Mad?"

John walked over and set the bag of lights on the floor beside the tree. "I take it she approves," he said, slipping his arms around Rodney's waist.

"It would seem so, and that subtle as a jackhammer thing about the groceries, well, I think she's giving us a little alone time."

He pulled Rodney closer. "Hmm, nice of her."

John smelled of cold and snow and cheap aftershave and it was the best damn smell ever. Rodney nodded. "So, got any ideas how we can spend the next hour?"

John grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Well… those lights aren't going to string themselves, you know."

"Ah… no." Rodney smirked and reached down to cup the front of John's jeans. "I've got a better idea."

"Oh, I bet you have."

Rodney leaned in and brushed their lips together. He nodded toward the fireplace. "We could christen the front room…"

John made a face. "Jeez, Rodney, that's just… creepy."

"What? No one will ever know and it'll be something to remember whenever we visit. Every time we're here, we can look at that spot and—"

John spun him around and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "I can do without the commingling images of getting a blowjob in the same room with Maddie's toys, thank you."

Rodney let himself be pushed. "Aw, you're no fun anymore… and, who said I was gonna blow you?"

John followed him up the steps. "Careful, McKay… unless you've figured out how to give yourself a blowjob, it could be the only way you get one tonight."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." He lowered his voice. "You want it and you know it."

John patted Rodney's ass. "You keep it up and you'll argue our hour away."

"I am not arguing. Just because all of a sudden you've decided to lose your adventurous streak..."

"Whatever, Rodney."

Rodney pulled him inside the guestroom, their kiss flaring hot and desperate as John pushed Rodney's sweater up and he didn't even mind John's cold hands. "Yeah, I'll show you whatever," he said, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: velocitygrass


End file.
